


Oltre le stelle

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, BL, Bondage, M/M, Science Fiction, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Marcus mi dispiace così tanto.» Le sue labbra morbide si posarono dolcemente sul cranio mente con l'altra mano sciogliesse il bavaglio che per ore gli aveva impedito di parlare. «Quei bastardi non ti tratteranno mai più in questo modo.»<br/>«Alaxer.» Non poté resistere alla tentazione di abbracciare quell'affascinante principe: avvolse tutto il suo essere attorno a quell'unico corpo capace di donargli vero calore.7<br/>è arrivata 7/7 al contest Love For a Fee indetto da Yuko Chan sul forum di efp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oltre le stelle

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Oltre le stelle  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Rating: Arancione  
> Generi: Angst, Fantascienza, Romantico  
> Pairing: Slash  
> Immagine: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/554435404102456184/

Oltre le stelle  
Come avrebbe potuto immaginare che la navetta su cui stava viaggiando sarebbe stata attaccata da quei dannati pirati dello spazio? Si sentivano spesso storie del genere, quante volte nei telegiornali si narravano di attacchi da parte di banditi che in caccia di tesori saccheggiavano le cabine e che spesso per guadagnare altri soldi vendevano i vari viaggiatori nei bordelli in giro per le varie galassie. Quella sorte era toccata anche a lui che contro la sua volontà fu venduto a una delle più prestigiose case del piacere sul pianeta Aglan e la sua esistenza fu segnata per sempre.  
***  
«Fermatevi!» Non importava quanto stesse implorando quell'alieno, la forza con cui lo stava possedendo era allucinante: il dolore che provava era così intenso da aver la sensazione che l'altro volesse spezzarlo in due.«Non hai nessun diritto di lamentarti umano: sei solo una troia.»Come avrebbe potuto sopportare ancora tutto quello? Era impossibile continuare ad accettare che tutti quegli alieni continuassero a usare il suo corpo in un modo tanto violento: la sofferenza che provava in quegli istanti era qualcosa d’indescrivibile perché tutto quel dolore andava ben oltre la fisicità, era tutto il suo animo a rimanerne straziato.L'umiliazione che aveva sentito in quel giorno era inimmaginabile: il sogno di un'intera vita era stato spezzato nello stesso istante in cui venne violentato per la prima volta da uno di quegli alieni che tanto l’avevano incuriosito fin dalla più tenera infanzia.Desiderava scappare, ma questo non gli sarebbe mai stato concesso e doveva continuare a intrattenere quegli alieni per quei soldi sporchi che gli davano solamente la nausea.«Vi prego ba... »La violenza di quello che ai suoi occhi sembrava un mostro era micidiale: non solo era stato capace di possederlo in una maniera brutale, tanto da spezzarlo in due, ma aveva avuto anche il coraggio di tappargli la sua bocca per impedirgli di urlare.Era l'essere più crudele che avesse mai conosciuto: una vera bestia.L'umiliazione che provava lo stava devastando completamente fin dentro il suo animo.«Così imparerai a tacere: TROIA!»Era certo che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado d'immaginare quanto quel termine lo facesse stare male, nemmeno se fossero stati al suo stesso posto avrebbero potuto comprendere quanto forte fosse il suo dolore: sentiva delle pugnalate atroci che colpivano violentemente e ripetutamente ogni angolo del suo corpo facendogli provare degli attimi di pura agonia.«TROIA! TROIA!»Sapeva che doveva intrattenere quegli alieni marci e subire tutte le loro torture ma ormai non aveva più la forza per sopportare quelle situazioni: aveva già sofferto abbastanza.“Basta!” D'impulso senza nemmeno rendersene conto diete una forte gomitata all'aglaniano e nei suoi occhi traspariva pura ira.«Lo sai?» Non aveva mai sentito una tale furia in quella voce: quella domanda di certo non auspicava nulla di buono «Ti meriti proprio una bella punizione, vediamo cosa potrei farti.»Sentiva sulla propria pelle il tocco di quelle luride e viscide mani, erano lì, sul suo corpo e sfioravano completamente tutta sua pelle come se stessero cerando di scrutarlo a fondo in cerca del modo più doloroso possibile per torturarlo.Nessuna cosa era in grado di farlo rabbrividire in quel modo: ogni volta che veniva sfiorato da quei mostri sentiva la pelle d'oca talmente orridi e viscide fossero al tatto quei palmi.Cos'aveva intenzione di fargli esattamente: Marcus non lo sapeva e non aveva nemmeno voglia di scoprirlo, anche perché per lui era già una  _“punizione”_ essere palpato in quel modo da quegli esseri sporchi e marci, ma sapeva che non si sarebbe limitato solamente a toccarlo.«Potrei rovinare il tuo bel corpo, che ne dici mia cara troia?»Sentiva le unghie di quel mostro sfregare con una tale forza sulla sua pelle da lasciare sulla sua superficie graffi talmente profondi da sanguinare. Il forte odore di quel liquido s'insinuava con una tale veemenza nelle sue narici da farlo stare quasi male. Nonostante fosse nauseante non avrebbe mai dato soddisfazione a quegli esseri, avrebbe cerca di sopportare quelle torture come aveva già fatto molte volte in passato.Perché doveva sempre fargli un effetto simile? Eppure credeva di essersi abituato a quel tanfo: non era la prima volta che veniva ferito dai suoi perfidi clienti, lo dimostravano tutte quelle ferite che quegli alieni senza cuore gli avevano procurato: come quelle sulla spalla sinistra che nonostante ormai non sanguinassero più sarebbero rimaste lì per il resto della sua esistenza, un marchio che gli avrebbe sempre ricordato quella violenza.«Come sei docile in questo momento, sembra proprio che ti piaccia essere ferito.»“Ovvio che non mi piaccia!”«Non credere che io sia soddisfatto in questo modo» disse l'aglaniano avvinandosi con estrema lentezza all'orecchio del giovane. «Sappi che la tua insolenza merita di più.»Era la prima volte che una voce riuscì a farlo rabbrividire in quel modo: quel suono era la cosa più cupa e maligna che avesse mai udito.Cos'altro gli avrebbe potuto fare? Era una domanda alla quale Marcus non sarebbe mai stato in grado di rispondere. L'unica cosa che poteva era fare era aspettare una qualche sua reazione ma quell'attesa non faceva altro che tormentare il suo spirito.Avvertiva le luride mani del suo torturatore risalire sulla sua schiena e lentamente arrivarono fin sopra il suo collo. Era lì pronte a fargli chissà cosa; soffocarlo stringendo le sue mani al collo; sgozzarlo con quelle unghie affilate come dei rasoi; impiantare le sue unghie su una delle vene principali degli umani.Quelle ipotesi in quel momento gli sembravano così plausibili e la paura che l'aglaniano potesse ucciderlo era così forte, eppure dentro di lui sperava con tutto il cuore che non arrivasse a compiere un tanto brutale ed estremo gesto, ma la sua mente non avrebbe mai potuto realizzare cosa in realtà avesse pianificato per “ _punirlo”_.  
***  
Anche se erano passate ore Marcus avvertiva ancora le mani dell'aglaniano afferrare con forza il suo rosario – con cui pregava ogni sera che tutto quello finisse il più presto possibile – che aveva tirato con una forza che mai avrebbe immaginato che qualcuno potesse possedere. Era certo che avesse intenzione di strozzarlo tanto fosse la potenza che aveva usato e sembrava non aver la minima intenzione di fermarsi, anzi più tempo passava più la sua intensità aumentava. Tutto finì nell'istante in cui la corona si spezzò.Non avrebbe mai potuto accettare che l'ultimo regalo fattogli da sua nonna fosse stato distrutto dalle mani di quell'infido alieno. Come avrebbe potuto farlo? Quell'oggetto per quanto semplice e senza un vero valore materiale rimaneva per lui qualcosa di estremamente importante, l'ultimo ricordo che aveva di quella donna che l'aveva allevato fino ai suoi vent'anni, l'età in cui era partito per quel viaggio per raggiungere quelle stelle che aveva sempre sognato.  
Perché tutti dovevano trattarlo solo come un oggetto sessuale? Perché non riuscivano a vederlo per chi era davvero? Un ragazzo che per realizzare un semplice sogno aveva viaggiato fra le stelle per vedere quei mondi che in vita sua aveva solo osato immaginare. Si era lasciato alle spalle una vita felice e piena d’amore, ma a lui non bastava: voleva vedere quelle stelle scintillanti, vivere su quegli affascinanti pianeti e talmente distanti che nemmeno il più potente cannocchiale terrestre avrebbe potuto mai individuare.Tutti i suoi sogni erano si erano infranti nello stesso istante in cui venne veduto su quel maledetto pianeta.“Alaxer...”Nei momenti in cui si sentiva così sconfortato – quando nemmeno le sue preghiere erano capaci di dargli sollievo – l'unica cosa che poteva fare era pensare all'unico abitante di tutta la galassia Deleria capace di trattarlo con vero affetto: il principe ereditario Alaxer Aglantiw II  
Perché Alaxer dopo tutto quel tempo ancora non lo aveva liberato? Gli aveva fatto così tante volte quella promessa ma tutte le sue parole sembravo soffiate al vento.Aveva il potere e i soldi per farlo e continuava a chiedersi perché non li usasse per farlo andare a via da quel posto orrendo.Dopo tutti quegli anni iniziava a dubitare della sua buona volontà, ma una parte di lui rimaneva fedele a quei continui giuramenti e l'unica cosa che poteva fare era aggrapparsi ai sentimenti che provava per quell'affascinante alieno e avere la forza di andare avanti e sopportare quelle continue torture.“Ho bisogno di te, Alaxer”Quanto avrebbe voluto che in quel momento fosse lì a confortarlo, come faceva sempre durante quelle ardue notti in cui doveva sopportare le avance di quei luridi vermi che non facevano altro che umiliare e devastare la sua mente.  
Marcus non era certo di quanto si fosse addormentato e pensava che il piacevole tocco che avvertiva fosse solo un dolce sogno e che quella calda mano tanto famigliare non gli stesse davvero arruffando i suoi riccioli biondi.«Marcus...» quella voce risuonava nella sua mente come la dolce melodia di tutti quei carillon antichi che sua nonna aveva collezionato sulla Terra e che lui da bambino amava ascoltare.Non esisteva niente di più piacevole di quelle dolci e affusolate dita che lo accarezzavano con una delicatezza tale da aver l'impressione di essere trattato come qualcosa di incredibilmente fragile che si sarebbe potuto spezzare se non maneggiato con estrema cura.«Marcus mi dispiace così tanto.» Le sue labbra morbide si posarono dolcemente sul cranio mentre con l'altra mano sciogliesse il bavaglio che per ore gli aveva impedito di parlare. «Quei bastardi non ti tratteranno mai più in questo modo.»«Alaxer.» Non poté resistere alla tentazione di abbracciare quell'affascinante principe: avvolse tutto il suo essere attorno a quell'unico corpo capace di donargli vero calore.Era sempre stato affascinato dall'odore di Alaxer; era così intenso e dotato di una sensualità che lo travolgeva completamente ed era capace di scacciare tutta la negatività che sentiva e per questo che adorava farlo penetrare con forza nelle proprie narici.Si lasciò cullare dall'amato con quelle sue mani morbide e delicate, le uniche che il suo corpo non avrebbe mai rifiutato.  
«Marcus oggi ti porterò via da questo postaccio, hai già sofferto abbastanza e un ragazzo meraviglioso come te non merita qualcosa di simile.»Quasi non poteva credere in quella frase, gli sembrava solo uno di quei sogni che faceva continuamente durante quelle interminabili e dolorose notte in cui si risvegliava chiedendosi se un giorno ciò sarebbe potuto davvero avvenire.«Alaxer sul serio?»«Sì, verrai al mio palazzo e ti giuro che mai ti tratterò come quei vermi.»Chissà perché continuava ad aver l'impressione di star dormendo su quello scomodo letto, dov'era costretto a stare con quegli infami esseri dall'animo corrotto.Aveva paura di risvegliarsi, di scoprire nuovamente che il suo subconscio l'aveva ingannato dandogli di nuovo l'illusione di aver realizzato il sogno di abbandonare quel bordello e vivere con felicità su Aglan o su un qualsiasi altro pianeta della galassia Deleria.I suoi timori però svanirono nell'istante in cui le morbide e carnose labbra del principe aglaniano si poggiarono sulle proprie. Quella soffice lingua era in grado di fargli provare delle sensazioni talmente travolgenti da aver la percezione di essere trasportato oltre quelle luminose stelle che brillavano nel cielo illuminando il cammino e donando vita all’intero Universo.  
***  
Non avrebbe mai smesso di adorare Marcus quand'era intento ad ammirare quelle scintillanti e meravigliose stelle: quegli occhi blu s’illuminavano di una luce magnifica che prima di allora solo lui riusciva a far risplendere.Era stata una novità scoprire che anche quegli astri potessero far risplendere quelle meravigliose iridi e in una piccola parte del suo cuore ammetteva di desiderare essere il solo a far luccicare quello sguardo. Era un po' geloso che quello splendore potesse essere mostrato a qualcuno che non fosse lui, ma nonostante quella piccola ostilità adorava comunque immergere il proprio sguardo per osservare più da vicino qualcosa di così incantevole che neanche l'intero firmamento avrebbe potuto eguagliare.«Marcus sei eccitato per domani?» Non aveva bisogno di porgli quella domanda, bastava leggere la sua espressione per capire quanto fosse elettrizzato per l'imminente viaggio.«Ovvio, no?» Quella domanda retorica era la conferma delle sue intuizioni.L'indomani sarebbero partiti lasciandosi per sempre la vita vissuta su Aglan e visitare quelle stelle luminose che l'umano aveva sempre sognato di poter ammirare da vicino.Entrambi iniziarono ad avvicinarsi l'uno all'altro non resistendo alla tentazione di osservare i reciproci occhi. Le loro iridi dai colori così diversi si perdevano come incantate dalle reciproche meravigliose sfumature: piccole e blu con quelle dell'umano e grosse e rosse quelle del principe degli aglaniano.Le dita del terrestre incominciarono a scorrere fra i lunghi capelli e setosi capelli di Alaxer dotati di quell'insolito colore azzurro pallido che creava un particolare contrasto con il colore acceso di quello sguardo che lo avevano sempre affascinato: aveva avuto modo di scoprire che quei colori erano il marchio della famiglia reale che li distingueva dai comuni abitanti delle città di AglanLe mani dell'alieno incominciarono a rimuovere lentamente quei suoi vecchi vestiti, che aveva donato felicemente al terrestre per non fargli indossare quelle vesti lugubri e consumate che era costretto a usare in quel bordello.Certe volte Alaxer ancora non riusciva ad accettare quanto deturpato fosse il corpo di Marcus, quelle cicatrici marchiavano completamente quello che un tempo era un bellissimo corpo: quei tipi senza scrupoli erano stati capaci di ferire qualcosa di tanto affascinante solamente per quello che ai suoi occhi sembrava essere solamente un piacere depravato.Non avrebbe mai potuto concepire un simile comportamento: anche se venivano da galassie distanti – con troppi anni luce per essere contati – rimanevano esseri viventi e nessuno aveva il diritto di trattare qualcuno in quel modo, non sul suo pianeta. Se fosse stato in suo potere avrebbe emanato delle leggi per vietare qualsiasi forma di tortura in quei bordelli, ma ormai lui non poteva far nulla in tale proposito.Il padre l'aveva ripudiato perché era inammissibile che il figlio, che il principe avesse comprato con i soldi della sua corona uno dei dipendenti di quelle case del piacere che tanto erano popolari fra i vari nobili: quello di Alaxer era stato un affronto che un Aglantiw non avrebbe mai dovuto compiere.A lui stava bene così: quel trono non gli era mai davvero interessato ed era già nei suoi piani rinunciare al diritto di successione.Era stato felice di cedere tutto a suo fratello minore e sperava con tutto il suo cuore che quest'ultimo potesse esaudire quel suo desiderio e se non l'avesse fatto sarebbe stato lui stesso a farla pagare a quegli uomini infidi che avevano osato torturare il suo Marcus: avrebbe ingaggiato chiunque per ripagare quei maiali con la stessa moneta.Si avvicinò all'umano che aveva sempre reputato un essere fragile e bisognoso d'affetto per questo donava all'altro tutto l’amore possibile sperando che i suoi baci passionali e quelle carezze delicate potessero scacciare via tutta l'angoscia avvertita dal giovane in quei lunghi anni di prigionia.Ogni volta che facevano l'amore non era mai violento come quei luridi aglaniani, anzi desiderava fargli sapere quanto in realtà potesse essere piacevole un rapporto donato con affetto, con quelle lente e dolci spinte che inondavano il suo corpo di un benessere tale da annullare tutta la negatività provata da quel caldo e magnifico ragazzo.«Il nostro viaggio oltre le stelle domani incomincerà.» Appoggiò la testa sul petto dell’umano che incominciò ad annusare quella bellissima pelle.«Sai? Non vedevo l'ora di viaggiare con te.»«Anch’io Marcus.»Marcus non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere quali fossero i suoi piani; lo conosceva bene e sapeva che non avrebbe mai accettato un simile comportamento da parte sua, ma doveva farlo per far capire a quei bastardi cosa si provasse a essere nella sua stessa situazione e sperava che avrebbero finalmente compreso il male fatto al suo amato.Non gli importava cosa avrebbe comportato ma doveva vendicare il suo amato ad ogni costo e niente e nessuno gliel'avrebbe impedito.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE
> 
> La storia partecipa al contest Love For a Fee indetto da Yuko Chan sul forum di efp  
> Nonostante avessi finito da tempo la bozza, vari impegni mi hanno tenuta lontana dalla revisione e appena ho potuto ho cercato di sistematela.  
> Non ho fatti grossi cambiamenti nella trama, ma devo ammetto di aver riscritto finale perché mi sembrava un po' troppo scontato e sarò sincera nel dire che non mi convince del tutto. Ho fatto del mio meglio e mi basta.


End file.
